Favorito
by KaoriH
Summary: Entre todos os brinquedos sempre há um que nos é especial. Ele era o especial.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling

Nota**¹** : Yaoi / Slash / Homo - chame como quiser, savy? **Homem**x**Homem**

Nota**²** : JamesPeter ; SiriusJames ; JamesLily (?) ; SiriusRemus ;

Nota**³** : POV's Peter

* * *

**Favorito**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Eles haviam brigado de novo. Para Remus isso não era novidade... Para falar a verdade nem pra mim, tampouco. Remus nunca falava sobre isso, mas escutava bastante. Aliás, todos escutavam. Sirius bêbado não deixava suas reclamações apenas para seu _amante oficial_.

James era o único que estava sozinho, tinha passado o dia todo daquele jeito. Tudo culpa do Sirius. Cachorro estúpido, se pelo menos pudesse controlar a própria boca, não deixaria o outro assim. Se _fosse eu_, James nunca ficaria assim. Mas Sirius sempre foi o favorito.

— Prongs? 'Cê 'tá legal? — Ficava mais do que óbvio que ele não estava. Todos já haviam subido, menos ele... bem, e eu, mas tecnicamente eu estava esperando ele subir.

— Não Wormie, não. Por que você ainda está acordado? — Ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse tido uma discussão demorada com a Evans, ou uma noite muito boa com Sirius. Mas não era nenhum dos dois, porque o Salão Comunal ficou em silêncio a noite sem os gritos da Evans, e na noite passada ele e Sirius haviam brigado.

— Eu... estava te esperando pra subir. Remus e Sirius já foram. — Claro que sim, como não era novidade Remus não se importava com as migalhas que lhe sobravam, ao contrário, amava demais o cachorro sarnento para se importar em dividi-lo com James e metade de Hogwarts. Talvez Remus fosse mais miserável que eu.

— Ah, é... — Ele parecia digerir minhas palavras, mas apenas a parte que lhe interessava. Ergueu os olhos pra mim e sorriu sem graça, colocando-se em pé. — Então vamos de uma vez, Wormie, nada compensa uma noite de sono bem dormida, não é?

_Eu não acho_, retruquei em pensamento, mas mantive-me calado seguindo os passos de James pelas escadas.

Era deprimente vê-lo se arrastar.

O dormitório estava vazio e mesmo que ele suspeitasse disso, eu vi o desapontamento no rosto dele ao constatar que Remus e Sirius haviam mesmo saído... Por um momento eu pensei tê-lo visto lançar um olhar pesaroso para a janela que dava para os jardins; ele gostaria de estar lá.

James desabotoou a camisa devagar, ainda se obrigando a executar cada movimento. Logo a pele exposta tomava toda minha atenção, os músculos delgados de um corpo magro, muito diferente dos músculos dos quais Sirius se orgulhava tanto. Todas as garotas preferiam Sirius, a maioria dos caras também... E eu? Eu achava que nada poderia ser mais perfeito que James Potter.

Quando as mãos ossudas começaram a desatar o cinto eu desviei o meu olhar, não que ele estivesse reparando, e pigarreei para recobrar a voz e ao mesmo tempo tomar coragem.

— Prongs... a gente pode conversar?

— Claro, Wormie. — Ele ainda estava no automático, quando deixou os ombros e as calças caírem. James em sua cueca também me fazia perder a voz.

Mais um pigarro.

— Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. — Aquela era a frase que dava 'vida' ao Mapa do Maroto, mas também era tudo que deveria ser dito caso uma conversa fosse altamente confidencial. Era exatamente o caso.

James levantou os olhos e sua expressão tornou-se mais séria. Havia algo de vivo nele.

— Fale. — Foi uma ordem, não um pedido, e mesmo se não fosse eu não o contrariaria.

— É sobre Sirius... você. Quer dizer, você sabe que ele nunca dá valor a nada! Você não pode ficar quase morrendo cada vez que ele apronta uma das dele, porque, você sabe, é o Sirius! E quando você fica... — Eu quase não respirava entre as palavras, mas ele?

Ele riu. Gargalhou em alto e bom som, jogando a cabeça para trás e segurando as mãos sobre o abdômen. Deliciosamente.

— Desculpe... então quer dizer que você sabe? — Ele parecia surpreso, e aliviado. Menos um segredo, talvez.

— Eu não sou _tão_ obtuso... — _quando se trata de você_, eu completei mentalmente — A questão é... bem, você tem a Lily e ele tem o Remus... então...

— Então? — Ele não estava mais parecendo sério, porém para mim era mais satisfatório vê-lo sorrindo do que semi-morto.

— Então... que você não deveria parar de viver a cada vez que Sirius faz alguma coisa errada. — Eu havia... terminado. Pelo menos havia terminado com a minha coragem, até mesmo a coragem de olhá-lo.

— Bem, Pete... — E ele riu novamente, ainda esparramado na cama. —... eu acho que eu realmente dou muita importância para o Sirius, mas eu realmente não sei como não fazê-lo. Ele é... viciante, único... Sirius Black tem algo especial, agora eu entendo porque todas aquelas cartas nos dias dos Namorados...

Era ainda pior do que nos meus pesadelos. _Viciante_. Ele amava Sirius, talvez tanto quanto Remus o amava. _Único_. Ele amava Sirius tanto quando **eu** o amava! _Sirius Black tem algo de especial_. O que poderia ser tão especial?

— Claro... — Havia alguma dor, e muito esforço na minha voz. —... ele é lindo.

James se sentou na cama, e por alguns segundos estreitou os olhos na minha direção. Os calafrios que eu senti, eu jamais esqueceria.

— Não.

— Como?

— Não tem nada a ver com a beleza. — Tão lentamente quanto ele podia, pôs-se em pé e caminhou os passos mínimos até sentar-se novamente, ao meu lado. — Sirius é lindo sim, mas e daí? Remus é, Lockheart é, você é.

_Eu?!_

— Sirius... Sirius é diferente. Ele é todo o contrário pelo qual eu me apaixonei. — A essa altura eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Ele percebeu isso e novamente me premiou com uma risada que fez sua pele descoberta tocar meu corpo, poucos centímetros, poucos milésimos de segundo, mas eu estava feliz. — Lily é difícil, ele é fácil... Lily é flexível, delicada, educada... O Sirius é um cabeça-dura, estúpido e desbocado... você entende? Ele é a Lily ao contrário...

— É uma péssima comparação, James.

Pela primeira vez a minha risada acompanhou a dele verdadeiramente, e ele deu os ombros fitando o nada.

— Eu sei que é... Mas é a única coisa que eu consigo imaginar para dizer para mim mesmo que eu não me apaixonei pelo meu melhor amigo.

Sim, ele estava apaixonado por Sirius Black e eu já havia entendido isso bem antes.

Dizem que os Grifinórios são feitos de um terço de coragem e dois terços de estupidez, bem... Se aquilo era verdade eu estava iria usar toda a minha estupidez e o resto da minha coragem.

— Prongs?

— Hum?

— Nós ainda estamos sobre juramento, não?

Ele pareceu confuso, quando os olhos castanho-esverdeados voltaram para o meu rosto. Merlin, ele estava próximo!

— Sim.

— Eu queria... — E a frase travou na minha garganta.

— Queria o que, Wormie?

Não, eu não iria conseguir falar. O que havia sobrado da minha coragem era muito pouco para a possibilidade de ouvir um não. Só havia um jeito de saber, se eu não perguntasse.

James ainda parecia confuso quando eu me virei na direção dele e segurei seu rosto. A confusão durou meio segundo, o exato meio segundo que eu demorei a encontrar os lábios dele.

_Merlin, me dê forças..._

Forças para não chorar quando ele me empurrar longe, forças para não recuar agora... forças para... forças para... forças para corresponder direito o beijo dele.

Eu não podia acreditar, a mão direita de James estava parada no meu rosto, seu polegar fazendo uma carícia ínfima e os seus lábios movendo-se de acordo com o ritmo que eu havia escolhido para começar o beijo.

Eu estava beijando James Potter.

Minha vontade de abrir os olhos, ou me beliscar pra ver se eu estava acordado se esvaiu quando senti a língua dele acariciar os meus lábios, tão doce, tão calmo. Se eu permitia o toque? Eu ansiava por ele. E quando finalmente minha língua tocou a dele e elas moveram-se juntas, ritmadas, lentas, eu experimentei o paraíso por alguns momentos.

Poucos e curtos momentos.

Mesmo no meu estado de graça, eu escutei o estrondo nas escadas, aquela altura... Eu já sabia quem era. '_Por favor que ele não tenha ouvido, por favor que ele não tenha ouvido..._', mas James escutou tão bem quanto eu a confusão nas escadas. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado dos meus braços e separou por último os lábios, mas ainda estava tão perto que eu podia senti-lo respirando contra o meu rosto quando ele disse...

— Malfeito, feito.

O juramento já estava desfeito. Ele se levantou e parou no meio do quarto e o que se seguiu foi a imagem de Sirius semi-consciente, apoiando o corpo em Remus para não rolar escadaria abaixo... Exatamente o que deveria ter acontecido antes para causar aquele barulho.

Eu esperava que James fosse ajudá-lo de imediato, mas, ao contrário, ele deu as costas para os dois recém-chegados e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta atrás dele.

— Hey Pete... me dá uma mão aqui? — Remus pediu em um sussurro baixo e cansado. Minha voz ainda não estava completamente sob meu controle, então eu continuei calado enquanto passava o outro braço de Sirius sobre meu ombro.

O que aconteceu não poderia ter me assustado mais.

Sirius parecia semi-consciente, mas no momento em que eu apoiei seu braço sobre meu ombro eu senti o peito dele repuxar enquanto ele respirava profundamente, a cabeça virou-se de imediato para mim e os olhos cinza semi-cerrados me fitaram em um misto de confusão e raiva. Ele desvencilhou-se de mim e de Remus e caminhou sozinho até a cama, trocando as pernas como todo bêbado e com dificuldades de arrancar (porque era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo) a roupa do corpo.

Quando finalmente, e depois de negar com um grunhido a ajuda de Remus, ele terminou de despir-se, foi em direção ao banheiro, que continuava com a porta fechada. Sirius apoiou-se nos antebraços, antes de falar.

— Abra a porta James.

Silêncio.

— James abra a maldita porta. — A voz embargada pela bebida agora parecia raivosa por ter sido ignorado.

Novamente, silêncio.

Sirius recuou alguns passos, eu achei que ele iria procurar pela varinha, mas ele apenas deu um impulso e quando seu ombro encontrou a porta do banheiro, a fechadura cedeu.

Eu não queria ver mais nada, ainda escutei a porta sendo empurrada com força para se fechar, o barulho do chuveiro, um leve soluçar de Remus. Fechei o cortinado da minha cama sem ao menos ter vestido um pijama, com o **feitiço de imperturbabilidade** eu não escutei nada a noite toda. Mas nem por isso consegui dormir, o modo como Sirius havia me olhado não saía da minha mente.

Ainda eram seis horas da manhã quando eu me levantei, o cortinado de Remus permanecia fechado, o de Sirius estava escancarado, mas não havia ninguém lá e nem nenhum indício de que alguém havia desfeito a cama, o cortinado de James estava fechado. Eles haviam dormido juntos. Tratei de me vestir e descer o mais rápido que consegui, matei todas as aulas da manhã nos jardins... Eu estava com medo.

Mas nem o medo desfazia o que eu havia sentido, e o que eu ainda sentia a cada vez que fechava os olhos. Eu sentia James.

Eu almocei mais cedo do que o normal, e novamente me escondi nos jardins, desta vez na minha forma animaga. Eu tinha apenas duas aulas de Transfigurações à tarde, mas sabia que James, Sirius e Remus ficariam para todas as aulas, Remus porque gostava, James e Sirius porque precisavam se ainda quisessem ser aurores.

Logo, eu não tinha com o que me preocupar. Acabei adormecendo nos jardins, e quando finalmente acordei já era noite... Talvez eu tivesse que ir até a cozinha para conseguir um bom jantar. Não foi necessário; apesar de já estar no final, o jantar ainda estava sendo servido, mesmo assim a cozinha voltou a ser a melhor opção quando eu encontrei os olhos de Sirius fixos na entrada do Salão Principal, justamente onde eu estava.

— Pete! Venha comer de uma vez! — Foi um James bem humorado, e abraçado com a namorada quem me chamou tirando a minha atenção do terror que Sirius me proporcionava.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida comer foi uma tarefa difícil, Lily abraçada com James do outro lado da mesa fazia a comida parecer insossa como ela, e Sirius com os olhos pregados em mim transformava a comida sem gosto em pedras.

— Eu vou subir... — Eu disse em alto e bom som, quando me dei conta de que Sirius estava acompanhado e não sairia dali tão cedo, e que tentar fazer a comida descer a força não estava adiantando.

— Já? — James questionou fazendo troça, e então sorriu novamente. — Bem, então boa noite, Pete.

Remus resmungou um _boa noite_ também, por cima do livro que estava lendo e Lily me deu um sorriso junto com suas palavras. Pela primeira vez eu achei que Lily era ridícula.

Sirius não disse 'Boa Noite'

— Eu vou subir com você.

Com aquelas palavras, o clima entre nós quatro tornou-se tenso, exceto é claro para Sirius que continuava sorrindo despreocupadamente.

— Sirius... — A voz de James era quase como um protesto velado. Ele conhecia as intenções de Sirius e os meus medos.

— O que foi, Jay? Eu tive uma noite longa e prazerosa... Eu preciso de algum descanso! — Ele respondeu casualmente, enquanto Lily ria e meneava a cabeça negativamente.

— Você é um pervertido, Sirius! — Ela disse entre uma risada e outra.

— Você nem imagina, querida.

Ela **realmente** não imaginava. Eu não poderia dizer que não queria mais ir, James não iria subir por causa de Lily e Remus não iria porque a professora Minerva estava gesticulando para ele na mesa dos professores.

Eu literalmente me arrastava, tentando atrasar minha chegada na Sala Comunal... Quanto mais demorasse maiores as chances de eu encontrar alguém pelo caminho e não ter que encarar Sirius.

Enquanto nós subíamos as escadas em silêncio, algumas pessoas o cumprimentavam outras lançavam olhares venenosos e ele fazia piadas que sempre terminavam com '_não é Peter?_'. Mas o silêncio entre nós dois permanecia. Faltava apenas um corredor para o a entrada da Grifinória e eu estava disposto a correr e me segurar com alguém lá dentro para não subir para os dormitórios até que Sirius estivesse dormindo.

Minha esperança era em vão.

— Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom.

E eu senti as minhas costas baterem contra a parede de pedra lisa. A partir dali, tudo o que fosse dito não poderia chegar a qualquer outra pessoa, nem mesmo James e Remus. Eu tentei desfazer o juramento, mas a mão áspera tapou a minha boca.

— Escute muito bem, Wormie... se você chegar perto do James outra vez... — e o sorriso dele tomou conta dos lábios por completo e nunca antes eu havia visto Sirius tão parecido com um cachorro, quando ainda estava na forma humana. Um cachorro prestes a atacar. —... eu juro pelo que te é mais sagrado, que você vai se arrepender do dia em que a carta de Hogwarts chegou nas suas mãos. Você me entendeu bem Wormie?

Eu entendi que mesmo abnegando o sangue que tinha, Sirius sempre seria um Black com seu olhos repletos de negror e loucura e suas ameaças frias e reais.

— Eu entendi, Pads...

E ele sorriu parecendo levemente mais _aliviado_ — e mentalmente saudável.

— Que bom... agora entenda, se você precisar de uma foda é a mim quem você deve procurar. Porque se eu sentir o cheiro do James em você novamente, eu te rasgo em pedaços... — Ele novamente sorriu de forma assustadoramente doentia. Eu não conseguia respirar — Malfeito, feito.

Ele me deu as costas e provavelmente foi até a Sala Comunal, eu corri o máximo que pude e me escondi dentro de uma sala vazia. Meu corpo tremia e minha mente não respondia com exatidão.

Sirius sempre teve vários brinquedos, e James não era apenas um deles era o favorito... e eu não podia e nem nunca pude mudar isso.

— fim —

* * *

**nb: **Merda, merda, merda! Agora eu estou aqui, torcendo por James/Peter, achando o Sirius um nojento e etc. Ainda faço uma James/Peter, um dia...

**na**: BOHAHA! Eu consegui!


End file.
